


暮夜无知者

by Sophieeeee



Series: 四部曲：不能开始的爱情 [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, M/M, OOC, Pinto, they are neither students nor teachers, 张庆是ZQ, 程鹏是CP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 张庆是在操场上看到程鹏的。





	暮夜无知者

张庆是在操场上看到程鹏的。

他当然不是为了找程鹏而特意去的操场。每日借着夜色掩护在人迹罕至的操场上跑上几圈是他长久的习惯。但他之前从没注意到程鹏一直在和他分享同一片荒凉的场地。这个想法让他的内心有些奇妙的骚动。

程鹏正坐在看台最底下的台阶上，暗色的剪影朦朦胧胧地融化在黑夜中，模糊成了一片马赛克。张庆抬脚走过去，理所当然得像是水必须往下流，太阳必须发光，他必须每天晚上跑几步。他在脑海里想着自己该说些什么，不过静静地和他一起瞪着远处居民区万家灯火下的默剧发呆也挺好的。

他就是在这时惊奇地看到程鹏的手指附近有橘黄色的闪光。那个时候他距离对方只有五步远了，干燥的风吹得他一阵哆嗦。张庆歪着脑袋思索片刻，散着水汽的脑瓜子突然意识到程鹏正在抽烟。张庆以为自己知道关于程鹏的一切，然而这个认知总是一次次被打破。比如他第一次看到胡子拉渣的程鹏毫不在意地抠鼻子，或者在宿舍门口敞着双腿坐在地上打着饱嗝揉肚子。程鹏是那种执勤时总是把制服拉扯得整整齐齐，在食堂玻璃门面前整理帽子和发型的男孩，不修边幅与一丝不苟在他身上十分扎眼而完美无缺地融合在一起。张庆想不明白这个每天要和妈妈煲电话粥的男孩到底是什么时候抽上烟的。

况且他身上也没有烟味，而是洗发水与食物的味道。

手指也不黄。

牙齿也不黄。

脸蛋还很白。

张庆拍了拍脑袋把跑远的思绪扯回来。他在程鹏面前站定，看到自己的阴影染上了程鹏的面颊，烟头越发明亮。淡淡的烟味在冷空气中显得有些冷漠。张庆从程鹏手中抽出烟捏在拇指和食指间狠狠吸了一口，与其说是在抽烟，更像试图在吸纸杯里最后一点可乐。

程鹏瞪了他一眼，或许只是无所谓地瞟了一下，黑夜里所有的动作都得靠想象补全。张庆一边揉着烟一边用脚尖轻轻踢了踢程鹏的小腿肚子。

“你知道吗，这操场的沥青质量不太好。”

“嗯哼？”

程鹏后仰着上半身舒展着身体，半只右手暴露在昏黄的灯光下，张庆幻想柔软的手掌在自己食指的触摸下微微下陷的样子。

“所以你的屁股会变成绿色的。”

“操！”

程鹏腾地站起来惊慌失措地开始拍自己的屁股，力的作用声在空旷的操场上传不出多远，却足以在张庆的脑子里造成回音。程鹏的帽子被甩在了地上，张庆在对方不小心踩到之前弯腰拾起攥在手中。那上面还残留着体温和未干的汗水。

“没用的，得洗。”

张庆的手程鹏的裤管上拂过，接着在对方的默许下果断地拍上了他裤子后侧的口袋。他感受到了打火机和烟盒的轮廓，刮擦在手掌心略有不适。程鹏几乎偎在了他的怀里，他咸腥的汗味顺着空气网住了程鹏，他的嘴唇蹭过了程鹏带了点胡渣的侧脸。嘴唇微麻。他盯着程鹏闪烁的眼睛听到了程鹏牙齿打磕的声音。

“算了算了。”程鹏嘟囔着推搡开张庆。

于是他们手上的动作都停了下来。

“你的脸很冷。”张庆说。

“你也是。”程鹏喃喃回应着。

张庆向程鹏的方向蹭了半步，把对方彻底笼进自己怀里。他们的鼻子差点撞在一起。程鹏在他的唇瓣间发出模糊的笑声。鼻息喷洒在皮肤上，短暂的热度在他们鼻尖寒冷的缝隙中迅速消散。程鹏的嘴唇干得起皮，口腔里却是湿软的，像一团水草，张庆放任自己的舌头心安理得地被缠绕着。他尝到了烟草、蛋花汤以及薯片的味道。

“你吃了我的夜宵。”

“你自己敞着口放在床上，我不能拿吗？”

他们牵着手走出看台的阴影。


End file.
